


in my head, i play a supercut of us (all the magic we gave off)

by darkrosemind



Series: dianetti prompts [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Partying, The Squad, bi character(s), cop con, dianetti, falling in love after realizing their feelings while sharing a bed while trying to be not romantic, prompt request, the share a bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: A hotel room mix-up was the least of Gina's problems. She could share a bed with Rosa. No problem. She was more concerned about what she had drunk-texted celebrity Kamila Al-Jamil (on purpose, mind you) and what would be for breakfast the next morning.On the other hand, Rosa just didn't know what to do. Sharing a bed was her worst nightmare. Or maybe, she already had feelings for Gina, which she didn't know about. After all, Gina could sometimes be a pain.





	in my head, i play a supercut of us (all the magic we gave off)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @lady-shipper on tumblr: Hiii! I don't know if u're still accepting prompts,but can u write something about Gina and Rosa having to share a bed in one of those cop cons?
> 
> title lyrics from 'supercut' by lorde

            “All right!” Jake calls, sauntering through the bullpen with a duffel bag over his shoulder. “Cop con!” He pumps a fist into the air and grins. Amy follows close behind him, wearing an oversized red hoodie that presumably belongs to Jake. She smiles sleepily as they walk into the bullpen.

            “Great,” Gina says from her own desk. “A place where all of you get together and brag about what you can do, which is someone anyone can do. O-M-G, ‘NYPD, you’re under arrest’ like even my _baby_ can say that.” She scrolls through her phone, not sparing the detectives another look.

            “Loosen up, Gina. You know you’re gonna have fun,” Terry says.

            Rosa yawns. “Why are we here so early,” she mutters as Captain Holt steps out of his office in full uniform.

            “Hello, squad. As you all know, today is cop con, and we will be taking a bus to arrive to our destination shortly. However, there is something that I need to tell you,” Captain Holt says. “I was unable to book hotel rooms for each of you individually, so we will be pairing up.”

            “Well, that’s not a problem,” Terry says.

            “All right, then,” Captain Holt says. He pulls out a small slip of paper and holds it up to read. “Jake and Amy, naturally, will be sharing a room. Your room is the only one that has a single bed,” he says, looking up at them.

            “Not a problem! We’re married!” Jake says, popping open the top of an energy drink.

            “The rest of the rooms have two beds, so none of you will be inclined to share, unless you would like to,” Captain Holt says.

            “I think we’re good,” Rosa says with an untasteful expression on her face.

            “Jeffords, you are with Boyle. Diaz, you are with Gina.”

            “Dope,” Gina calls from her desk. Rosa shrugs, examining a nail with a nonchalant expression.

            “I mean, it could’ve been worse, so whatever,” she says, lifting the shoulder strap of her bag slightly. She takes a sip of her coffee and yawns slightly.

            “What do you mean, Rosa? We would’ve been _great_ room buddies! I could show you all of the healthiest sleeping positions—” Charles starts saying. Rosa holds up her hand to stop him from talking.

            “The bus is leaving in a few minutes.” Captain Holt tucks the room assignments back into his pocket. “We should start heading out now,” he instructs, and the Nine-Nine follows him out of the building.

            “Cop con!” Jake shout excitedly once they are outside. He jumps slightly into the air. “Come on, guys! Why aren’t you all super excited?” he asks, looking around the weary group.

            “It’s too early in the morning for this, babe,” Amy says, squeezing his arm. “I’m going to sleep on the bus.”

            “But what about all of the sing-along songs?” Jake protests, climbing up the steps of the bus and hopping on. Rosa rolls her eyes and follows him. Gina trails close behind her with a plush neck cushion hanging on one shoulder. She adjusts her sunglasses and doesn’t take her eyes off of her phone as she slides into a seat next to Rosa.

            “I’ll sing-along with you, Jake!” Charles quickly volunteers. Jake high-fives Charles and they start conversing about the songs that Jake had chosen.

            Rosa leans her head against the window, staring outside. Next to her, Gina starts playing a game on her phone.

            The first hour of their drive passes quickly. Amy and Terry are both asleep, and Jake and Charles have thankfully stopped singing. Captain Holt is looking at a map near the front of the bus. Rosa lifts her head. She hadn’t really been sleeping as much as staring out of the window with apathy. She can’t tell if Gina is asleep or not. Her phone is in her lap. The screen is still on, but Gina’s sunglasses hide her eyes, therefore hiding whether she is sleeping or not.

            Rosa stretches her arms up. She isn’t claustrophobic, but there is something about being trapped in the window seat of a bus for two hours that really irks her.

            A little while later, they stop for a bathroom break per a request from Charles. Rosa gets off of the bus to stretch her legs. When she gets back on the bus, she discovers that Gina has taken the window seat. Rosa sits down next to her, not minding this at all.

            As the bus starts to move, Gina whips out her phone. “3… 2… 1!” she counts down, and then presses something on her phone. From the speakers of the bus, some Beyoncé song starts playing. Rosa hides a smile as Gina sings along to it.

            They finally arrive at the cop convention. “The 7-5 is throwing a great party,” Jake says. “And we’re invited!! You now, as the coolest cops in New York!”

            “Neat,” Rosa says appreciatively.

            “So, uh, Captain,” Amy starts, “Are you coming to the party tonight?”

            “I may come in for a little bit,” Captain Holt informs her. “Afterwards, I will be retiring to my own room for some rest.”

            Gina looks around. “Look at all of these cool gadgets!” she says ecstatically, reaching for an electric remote. “Look; I’m flying a drone!” She pushes a few buttons on the remote, and a white drone flies inches above Amy’s head. Amy frowns and ducks.

            “Give me that, Gina,” Terry says, grabbing the remote from Gina. “Look at this, guys! Terry’s got a drone!”

            “Nerds,” Rosa says, rolling her eyes. “C’mon, Jake, let’s go look at the robots.”

            “I’m coming too!” Charles yelps, following Jake. “You’re not gonna replace me with some robot that doesn’t even have _emotions!_ ” They head over to another side of the convention, leaving Gina, Terry, Amy, and Holt.

            “Soo… uh, Captain! You wanna go check out the… stuff over there?” Amy asks hopefully. Captain Holt shrugs.

            “I do not see why not,” he says. “Perhaps so.”

            “So, Terry, you wanna ditch these losers and go lift weights or something? Preferably with your shirt off?” Gina cajoles. She crosses her arms and looks up at him.

            “No!” Terry frowns. “Come on, Gina.”

            Gina shrugs. “I gave it a shot,” she says, turning over to a different table and looking at some other… police gadgets. She examines something for a few moments before sighing loudly. “I’m gonna go get a drink.”

            “Gina, it’s like 11 AM,” Terry says.

            “You think I don’t know that? Bye, Ter-Bear. See ya at the party,” Gina says, sauntering away. And indeed, she disappears for a few hours. No one knows where Gina is when they have lunch, or when they play truth or dare with the 8-6.

            Before long, it is time for paintball. Paintball is Rosa’s favorite part of cop-con. She absolutely loves being able to shoot at dumb officers from other precincts without any repercussions. Rosa has been looking forward to this for exactly 306 days (yes, she counted,) and she’s ready to kick some ass.

            What she isn’t expecting is for a pellet of green paint to explode over her side.

            “Ahaha! Gotcha, Rosa!” a familiar voice bubbles. Rosa angrily whips around.

            “Gina! Where did you come from? We’re supposed to be on the same team! You’re not supposed to shoot me!” Rosa bursts. Needlessly to say, Rosa is very passive-aggressive when it comes to a good game of paintball.

            Gina grins. “Oh, Rosa.” She cocks her paintball gun up and quickly takes aim. A split second later, Rosa’s hair is covered in pink paint. “You look cute with pink hair.”

            “You are the _worst,_ ” Rosa says, storming away.

            The next time she sees Gina is of course at the party. Gina has clearly had a few drinks. She walks up to Rosa and touches her hair. “It’s not pink anymore?” Gina frowns.

            “Yeah, I washed the paint out,” Rosa says. She tries to turn a cold shoulder towards Gina for the recent paintball events, but her voice softens a little bit when she sees the pout on Gina’s lips. There was just no staying mad at Gina Linetti.

            Nearby, Jake is singing karaoke while somehow sitting on Terry’s shoulders. They sing along loudly to Taylor Swift’s ‘Love Story’ without a care in the world. Charles video tapes them from behind.

            Judging Amy’s current state, it is clear that she has had three drinks. She jumps on top of the bed and waves her arms to the music with a wild expression on her face.

            Rosa has resolved to having only one drink. Her head is already slightly throbbing (probably because of the paintball Gina hit her in the head with earlier that day) and she doesn’t want to make it any worse.

            “Oh my god, look, Captain Holt,” Gina says. Rosa turns around to see Captain Holt sitting in a chair, observing the ongoing events. He takes a sip of beer as he watches Jake and Terry with a stoic expression on his face.

            The party ends some time after that when most people have tired out. “Room buddy,” Charles hiccups, grabbing Terry’s arm. Jake and Amy leave with their arms around each other, waving goodbye to the mostly empty room.

            “C’mon, Rosie, let’s go,” Gina murmurs. “I’m tired.”

            Being the more sober one, Rosa shrugs and leads Gina out of the room. Gina heavily leans on Rosa’s arm while they walk through the halls in search of their room.

            Rosa finally locates it a few minutes later. She unlocks it and the two spill into the hotel room.

            “A bed,” Gina mutters hoarsely, walking over and collapsing on it. Rosa looks around in confusion. There should be two beds, not one…

            “Where’s the other one?” Rosa asks.

            “Shut up and go to sleep, Rosie,” Gina mumbles, attempting to kick her shoes off.

            “No, that can’t be right,” Rosa says, shaking her head. She gazes around the room in vain search of another bed, even though there clearly isn’t one. “I’m gonna go ask Holt,” Rosa mutters, turning and leaving the room.

            Half an hour later, she returns in defeat. “I thought maybe our room got switched with Jake and Amy’s, but no! There aren’t any other rooms with two beds, so we’re stuck with one,” she rants.

            Gina looks up from her phone. “Oh, hey, I was just drunk-texting Kamila Al-Jamil. So we gotta share a bed. No big deal, Rosa. We’re adults.”

            “Yeah?” Rosa sighs. “You are so drunk right now, Gina.”

            “I know,” Gina grins, sinking into the pillows. “But this isn’t some fanfiction, Rosa. This is real life. We can handle this without falling in love or something stupid like that,” she laughs.

            “Yeah. That would be so dumb; falling in love with you,” Rosa mutters, heading to the bathroom.

            A few minutes later, Rosa emerges wearing a tank top and a pair of sweatpants to discover Gina lying on the bed with her phone on top of her face. And she’s not lying on one side of the bed; she’s sprawled across it.

            “Gina!” Rosa says, making futile attempts to push Gina over to the other side of the bed. Gina mutters something intelligible under her breath and turns over. Rosa sighs in defeat and climbs onto the bed. She lies down in the little space that she has and does her best to fall asleep.

            Rosa jolts awake a few hour later, in the middle of the night. Gina is breathing slowly, less than inches away from Rosa’s face. Her body is curled up against Rosa’s, and she radiates warmth. “Gina!” Rosa hisses softly. Gina doesn’t wake up.

            Rosa thinks about what to do for a few minutes. In the end, she decides to let Gina sleep and get some rest herself. They were grown women. They could handle this.

            But Rosa can’t sleep. She finds herself thinking about Gina. Specifically, the chemistry that she has with Gina. Gina was… dynamite. She was gorgeous. And if they really wanted to, they could make a great couple.

            Rosa tries to shake these thoughts from her head, but the thought of kissing Gina fills her mind. She lifts her head and looks at Gina, who is peacefully asleep. Rosa drops her head back into the pillows and sighs.

            A few hours later, she’s shaken awake by none other than Gina. “Hmmm?” Rosa groans, opening her eyes.

            “Hey,” Gina whispers. “Is it really weird that I kinda wanna kiss you right now? If you say no, then a robot has possessed my body. Either that, or I’m still drunk and not in the right state of mind,” Gina says. Rosa can’t help but notice the fact that Gina’s lips are mere inches away from hers.

            “Weirdly, it’s not that weird,” Rosa mutters, wrapping her arms around Gina’s back and pulling her into a long overdue kiss.

            “I guess this is a fanfiction,” Gina grins after they pull apart. She collapses down next to Rosa and snuggles against her. Rosa smiles in the dark and pulls Gina into a tighter embrace.

            They don’t speak about it at all the next morning, until Gina appears at breakfast with a pair of dark sunglasses on her face. “Hey, guys. Rosa and I are eloping.”

**Author's Note:**

> i took a long time writing this and somehow it's not as great as i thought it would be in my head?? my writing skills need to be updated or something.
> 
> oh yeah im still taking prompts so if you wanna make me write then send me a prompt a @darkrosemind on tumblr


End file.
